Freedom
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Yusei x Akiza] Akiza always longed for freedom. What she didn't realize, however, was her freedom was within reach all along. Commission.


**A/N: **Another commission. This was a fun one to write and I appreciate the constant business from this client. Thank you!~

* * *

**Freedom**

* * *

This wasn't a situation Akiza thought she'd ever be in.

Kidnapped by an unknown group, she isn't sure what exactly their goals were. She thought she heard a brief mention of a familiar name, but their words were so hushed she wasn't positive on anything they said. All she could do was wait until they revealed their hand.

Akiza doubts anyone would save her. She has no friends, no one to call comrade. A flicker of Yusei's face appears in her peripheral vision, but she swats it away. Yusei wasn't a friend. He was... irritating. He always tried to become close to her, but Akiza snarled and fought against his offered hand. She didn't want anything to do with him, the Signers, none of that.

She wanted her freedom. She didn't want to pulled in to whatever the Signers were fighting against. She was happy being on her own, even if her powers frightened her sometimes. They frightened _anyone _who came in close contact. That's the biggest reason Akiza doesn't want get close to anyone. She was already betrayed by her family when they cast her aside; she never wanted to feel that pain again.

There's the sound of boots against the wooden floor, and Akiza looks up defiantly, determination flickering in her gaze. "What do you want?" she bites out, baring her teeth at her captor. She isn't stupid enough to think this man is the only one - there's, likely, a few more outside, ready to defend their leader if she does something. "You must know what I'm capable of. So why don't you let me go?"

"Heheh. You can't frighten us, sweetie," the strange man replies, smirking. "We know all about you and your powers... hence we put up extra precautions so you wouldn't tear us to shreds."

Akiza looks another look around the room she's trapped in. It's true she felt a little strange whenever she woke up in wherever this place is, but she didn't think they found a way to restrain her abilities. "Fine, so you're not stupid, we established that much. But what do you want with me?"

"We want to drag _him _out of hiding, and he cares for you, so two birds with one stone. We get rid of you and him at the same time, and the Signers are doomed. Clever, hm?"

The redhead blinks. _Him? _The only person who fits the criteria of "dooming the Signers" is Yusei, but surely he wouldn't fall for their trap because of her. Right? ...Right?

There's the sound of a revving engine outside, and the roar of an all too familiar monster. "Perfect. We'll deal with you once he's gone, little girl." With those words spoken, the man leaves the room, leaving Akiza to her own thoughts.

"He... he came for me? Why?" she thinks aloud, confused and angry. He could have doomed the world, all because of her! But then again, she never cared about this doomed planet, so why should she start now? She stands, noticing her heels are missing, and it makes her balk. She needs those! She's dreadfully short without them.

There's the sounds of screaming for a couple minutes before everything becomes quiet, almost eerily so. Akiza doesn't care about it, she just needs to find her heels before her "savior" shows up and sees how short she is. They were part of her confidence; without them, she doesn't feel nearly as strong.

A noise of frustration leaves her lips before she decides to abandon the search and leave before Yusei shows up. She doesn't want to see him. _She doesn't_. But just when she runs out of the room and into a different one, she bangs straight against someone, and it almost makes her fall to the floor before she regains her balance.

"Akiza?"

Akiza curses her luck when she notices it was the very man she wanted to avoid. "Um..."

Yusei's eyes rake over her form, a small smile quirking his lips when he takes in her appearance. "You should forgo the heels, you're cuter without them."

"What-?!" Akiza feels her face heat and she bares her teeth at the Signer. "Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not," Yusei replies with his stupidly sincere voice. "I would never patronize you."

Akiza wishes she could punch him, take that damn sincerity and tell him where to put it, but the words die on her tongue. Instead, she shifts from foot to foot, glaring at the duelist. "So? You saved me, what do you want in return?"

"What do I want?" Yusei arches an eyebrow. "Would you do anything?"

"...Anything within reason," Akiza mutters, blushing under the scrutiny.

"Hm." He seems to think for a minute before nodding. "Follow me."

Akiza blinks, but nonetheless follows him to another room, this one fitted more like a bedroom than anything else. But she notices chains and cuffs linked to the ceiling, and she looks at Yusei, narrowing her eyes. "Is this a joke-"

Before the rest of the words leave her lips, a blindfold cuts off her vision and tied securely around her head. Akiza gasps and tries to take it off, but Yusei has none of it. He leads her somewhere - she can't tell where - and she feels cuffs wrapped securely around her wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaims, fighting against the bonds. But her struggling legs are soon bound to the floor, leaving her completely at Yusei's mercy. "If I knew you had this in mind, I would have said no, you sick fuck-"

"You have to let go of your hatred somehow," Yusei utters, and Akiza feels hands on her shoulders, gentle as always. "There are other methods, but I had to use the one at my disposal."

"Why?! Why are you so damn insistent to help me?!" she screams. She doesn't want to admit it, but when she was with her captors, she felt... trapped, scared. But in this situation, she feels a strange freedom. It was hard to put into words. But she'd be damned if she ever let those words leave her lips.

"Everyone needs someone, even you," Yusei answers easily, and Akiza feels herself being pulled against him. She struggles further, but Yusei has none of it, grasping her to the point of pain, yet with the feeling of freedom also comes one of security. It's frustrating to no end one man has this effect on her. "And I'm not going to leave you alone until you realize it."

She feels his hand graze against her cheek before pulling something out of her hair - the adornment that contains her powers. "Are you mad?! That's the only thing controlling my power!"

"I trust you won't use them against me."

"How... how can you have such blind faith in someone who rebuked your friendship at every instance?"

"I'm sure you'll find the answer to that question on your own," Yusei replies, a soft smile fluttering on his features. "For now, let me show you the love you've been denied for so long."

Despite being clothed, whenever Yusei runs his hands over her body, she feels herself become aroused and tremble at the simplest of grazes. Yet whenever Akiza feels like she's about to orgasm, he pulls away with a gentle chuckle, tapping her nose.

"A-Ahh..." she moans, body twitching as it calms down from his ministrations. Yet just when her orgasm inched away, his hands move across her body once again, except this time, when she lets out a noise of pleasure, a shock reverberates in her nerves. "Nngh!"

"Take this as punishment," Yusei's voice whispers against her ear, making her shudder, "for being so stubborn."

Yusei's hands continue their ministrations, running along her sides, yet avoiding the place she wants them the most. And every time she feels herself near the brink, he moves away, letting her calm before starting his touches again.

They continue this dance for an unknown amount of time - Akiza isn't sure how long he plays her body like it's a tune he's known his entire life. But when one hand massages her inner thighs, she lets out a low moan, prepared for the shock this time, but reaches forward, lips pressing against some part of Yusei's face.

"Was that supposed to be a kiss?" Yusei questions, and Akiza lowers her head, blushing as she nods. "Would you like to be shown a real one?"

"You... you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not..."

While one hand continues massaging her thigh, another goes under her chin, and Akiza wishes she could see the expression on Yusei's face as he descends upon her lips. It's soft and gentle, everything she expected from the man, and when she gasps, he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in her waiting mouth. His and hers flick and rub against each other, and when Yusei pulls away, Akiza feels drool trickle down her lips.

"That was a real one, Akiza," Yusei whispers lowly, and she nods meekly, licking her lips. "I think you've learned your lesson. Would you like me to untie you?"

"P-Please," Akiza murmurs in reply, and when Yusei removes the bonds tying her to the ceiling and floor, she latches onto him, rubbing her groin against his leg, desperate to get some kind of friction. "Yusei, please, I-"

"I know."

The blindfold remains tied around her head, making it so Akiza can't see what's going on, but it adds to her arousal more than anything. A tender smile flickers across her face when Yusei undresses her, and she hears him disrobe before lying her on the bed with the same courtesy he's done everything else.

His body presses against hers, hot breath ghosting across her ear, as he says, "How do you want it?"

Akiza reaches up, wrapping her arms around Yusei as the tip of his erection presses against her dripping sex. "However you want to give it. I've been stubborn for far too long, after all."

A soft laugh flutters from his lips, and it makes her smile gently. However, a wince soon follows as he presses the first inch of his girth in her heat, tightening her grip on his back, nails digging in the skin. "Are you okay?" Yusei asks, the same sincerity she hated for so long lingering in his voice. Now, though, she finds it endearing, and a bit cute as she nods. "If you're uncomfortable at any time, tell me."

Akiza mumurs, "yes", before Yusei starts pushing inch by inch of his cock in her cunt. She squirms and moans as she's filled to entirety, and once he's fully seated, her chest heaves as she adjusts. She's never felt so complete, so full, and it makes a giddy smile rest on her features. "You can move," Akiza reassures after a few moments pass.

She doesn't see his nod or any acknowledgment, but he starts a slow, languid pace, crashing his lips against hers once again. Her mewls and his moans are swallowed by the liplock as they make love; Yusei continues to love her slow and easy until Akiza pulls away from their kiss to demand, "faster!"

Akiza hears him puff out a laugh before he starts going faster, obscene squelching noises and the sounds of skin slapping together the sole sounds in the room. Lewd sounds drip from the lovers as Yusei continues to pound in her, and a squeal is ripped from her throat when he lowers his head, biting hard on the soft flesh of her neck as he paints her insides with ropes of cum.

Feeling his orgasm is all it takes for her to cum as well, a sound best described as lewd leaving her as her fluids squirt on Yusei's length and on the sheets. She feels him collapse next to her and take the blindfold off her eyes, and she gives him a warm smile, tracing the criminal's mark adorning his cheek.

"You never gave up on me. For that, I thank you, Yusei," she says softly, curling against him and tucking her head under his chin.

"I would never give up on a friend," Yusei replies, running bare fingers across her back. "And I was right, see? I knew you subconsciously tried to use your powers to escape, but they knew you were with someone safe, so they didn't work."

Akiza blinks before giggling a little. "Yeah, you're right. But how did you know that?"

"I've studied your powers for a while, long before I put this plan in action," he says, kissing her hair. "Will you join us, Akiza?"

"Of course. I want to be by your side for as long as you'll have me..."

As he kisses her, she realizes the freedom she wanted is right here.

Right with Yusei.

.w.

Akiza always looked forward to this part.

When they were done with their duties as Signers for the day, whether that was fighting some kind of evil or just helping people, Yusei would demand her to come to his place, and she would without a second thought.

She truly loved him, and would do anything for him. After all, he's the one who gave her salvation and saved her from the darkness of her own thoughts and heart. Why wouldn't she come every time he called?

Sometimes Yusei would make love to her without her being bound, but those times were rare and few. Honestly, though? Akiza never minded. She was eager to please and do anything he told her to.

If someone told her before she would end up in this situation, Akiza would have laughed in their face. But now she can't imagine a time where she was happier. In the safety and security of Yusei's arms, Akiza found solace. She found the one thing she craved for so long; freedom.

As she knocks on Yusei's door, forgoing her trusted heels since he told her to come without them, she shifts from foot to foot and bites the inside of her cheek. She feels small, inadequate, without them, but if it would please Yusei, she would never wear them again.

The door opens, and Yusei's dark blue orbs rake over her form, a appreciative smile lingering on his lips. Instead of greeting her, the first words out of his mouth are, "How short are you without your heels, anyway?"

Akiza's cheeks flush darkly as she whispers, "4'9."

"Oh?" Yusei reaches towards her and pulls her in. "I never imagined you were _that _tiny, but I like it."

She looks at him, nibbling her lower lip as she spans her arms to wrap around his neck. "What do you wish of me?"

"Getting right to the point. I always liked that about you, Akiza," Yusei says with a fond chuckle. He pulls her to his bedroom, where a chair sits with what looks to be untouched binds on the arms and legs. "I always imagined having you completely at my mercy like this."

Akiza looks at the chair and blushes heavier. She knows _exactly _where this is going. "You want to make love to me while I'm bound to that chair, right?"

"You catch on quick..." Soft laughter flutters from him as he tugs her towards it. "You know what to do."

The red haired woman nods, disrobing her clothes before sitting in the chair. The chill from it seeps in her skin and makes her shiver a little, but when Yusei clamps the binds around her ankles and wrists, she quickly feels herself warm. Not to mention the blindfold he ties around her eyes adds to her arousal even more.

She feels him staring at her, making her squirm in anticipation - or as much as she could with the binds. "Please?" she whispers lowly, feeling her sex become moist just from the feeling. "Don't just stare at me..."

"Heh. I'm just admiring the view." He pats her hair briefly before kneeling in front of her, his face centimeters away from her heat. His tongue darts out to lap at her folds, and a low scream bursts from her throat, body trembling as makes love to her cunt with his tongue.

Yusei continues to bathe her pussy with saliva and little licks before diving for the prize. He gives soft nibbles to the bud of Akiza's clit, making her scream louder and pull on the binds to the point of pain. "S... So good!" she squeals, humping her vagina against his mouth as he licks and sucks on her clitoris.

"I'm glad," Yusei replies, and Akiza can practically _hear _the smirk before feeling him dive back in. It doesn't take her long to cum with his constant attention on that little bud, and Akiza lets out a long, drawn out moan as her fluids splash on the chair, on his cheeks, and in his mouth.

"I... I'm sorry...!" Akiza wants to hide her face in embarrassment; she knows she made a mess. But Yusei simply laughs warmly before moving off her heat, and she can only guess what he's doing to clean up what she did.

"It's fine," he replies easily. Akiza's cheeks flush darker - if such a thing was even possible at this point - as she hears him start to undress. "But I think you have to make it up to me."

She's about to ask _how? _before feeling something bump against her cheek. _Oh_. Nodding in understanding, Akiza moves forward, taking the first inch of his girth between her lips. Obscene slurping sounds leave them as she sucks and runs her tongue along the shaft, the taste of precum on her tongue bitter, but not unwelcome.

When lewd sounds leave Yusei's throat and he starts to fuck her mouth, Akiza knows she's doing something right. Her gag reflex kicks in when his length touches the back of her throat, but she fights against it, determined to please him. Drool trickles down her lips as she continues to suck him off, and when he lets out a drawn out groan, she knows he's close to cumming.

Akiza starts to hum a tune around his penis, and that's all it takes for him to shoot hot spunk down her throat, some dripping from her lips. When he pulls his softening cock from her mouth, Akiza makes a show of swallowing the cum still in there, and Yusei huffs out a laugh as he wipes the rest of his cum from her face.

"Did that please you?" Akiza questions, making a face. Cum isn't the best tasting thing in the world, but as long she made him happy, that's all she cares about.

"It did. Thank you, Akiza," Yusei utters, and she hears him move away. "But I think I'll leave you tied up and blindfolded for a while. You're so... pretty like that."

"As you wish," Akiza replies, resigning herself to it.

Most would think being tied up and unable to see would make you feel restrained and completely at the person's mercy, but Akiza fees the exact opposite.

She would do anything to make this man happy.

Anything.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
